


One Prank to Rule them ALL

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: April Fools' Day, Dean Vs. Gabe, Other, Prank War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from a friend: "Every April Fool’s, Dean and Gabe start up another prank war. And every year, Sam and Cas decide to take a vacation without their mates until the dust settles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Prank to Rule them ALL

Dean was halfway through filling Gabriel’s favorite crash pad wall to wall with armed mouse traps when Sam came through the door, suitcase in hand. 

“Is that shrimpy featherhead boyfriend of yours with you?”  He asked, grinning when his brother shook his head.  Dean went back to setting mouse traps, whistling to himself as he went.  “So, what’s with the bag?  You going somewhere?”

“As soon as you’re done here, Cas and I are going on vacation for a few days.”  Dean made an indignant sound, turning to look at Castiel laying across his brother’s bed.  The angel looked guilty, but only offered a shrug of his shoulders.  “Look, you two can go to war all you want - but this happens every year, and we’re sick of being in the middle of it.  Last year you two got my eyebrows burned off!”

“I told you that I was sorry.  You weren’t supposed to be the one that opened that cabinet.  Now, since you’re clearly going to kidnap my boyfriend for a while, why not help me finish up here so you two can be on your way?”  Dean tried to suppress his grin but failed, Sam scowling at him as he set his bag down on the bed and moved to join his brother on the floor. Between the two of them the job was quick work, both of them clamboring up onto the bed as Dean placed the last trap.  “Alright Cas, get us out of here before he comes back.”

A moment later they were outside the hotel where the Winchester brothers had secured a room the night before, Cas kissing his boyfriend goodbye kiss before grabbing Sam and poofing them to Tahiti where they’d be safe from their brother’s April Fool’s prank war until it was over. 

“I think I did pretty good,throwing the first stone this year.  I only wish I could see his face when he poofs back to that ugly ass place of his right onto a pile of mouse traps.”  Dean grinned to himself as he unlocked his room door.  “I think changing the spinning mechanism on that stupid round bed of his was my best last year though.  God, Sam said he screamed like a three year old on a marry-go-round when it flung him off.”

He chuckled as he opened the door and stepped inside. Within seconds he was cursing, his face pressed to the ceiling from the sudden reversal of gravity.  Gabriel laughed from where he sat on Dean’s bed, smirking up at the hinter plastered to the ceiling. 

“Alright, I’ll admit, well done.  Now let me down, you candy-assed…”  Raising an eyebrow Gabriel snapped his fingers, Dean plummeting down to the crappy polyester carpet with a groan.  “Gently… would have been nice.”

“And why would I be nice when we’re officially at war?”

As Dean pulled himself to his feet, Gabriel winking before he poofed back off to his apartment, Dean could swear he could hear the archangel screaming a second later over the click of a line of mousetraps.  With that, the Winchester grinned, grabbing himself a beer from the fridge before beginning to plan his next assault.

******

“How in the name of GOD—”

“Hey now,” Gabe said from the doorway pointing his sucker at the hunter, his face deadly serious. “Don’t bring my Father into this.”

“I’m sorry,let me rephrase.” Dean said, rolling his eyes as he turned around.  “How the fuck did you fit an elephant into this room?”

“It was a snap.”  Gabe grinned, laughing as the elephant smacked Dean in the head with his trunk.  “His name’s Tiny, by the way.”

“Funny, very funny.”  Dean sighed, ducking as Tiny went to whack him in the face again.  “Can you just get rid of him please?”

“Aw, but he just got here.  Look, he likes it!” Gabe laughed as the elephant sat down on Dean’s bed, the frame cracking and breaking into bits under the animal’s weight.  The hunter gave him a panicked, angry look over his shoulder.

“Look, we agreed no permanent property damage this year.  I don’t have the money to pay for this shit.”  Dean snapped, sighing in relief when Gabriel snapped the room elephant-free and back to normal.  “Thank you.”

“No problem.  By the way, that ‘spider eggs in my stash of ice cream thing’?  Genius, if not terrifying.”

“I aim to please.”

“See you tomorrow?”

“Do your worst.”

*****

As Gabriel stood in the middle of a large group of screaming tweenage girls, all of whom seemed to believe he was some sort of French film star and were clamouring for his autograph, he wasn’t surprised when he looked up and saw Dean leaning against a wall on the next corner, giggling like a maniac.

After all, he supposed it was a fair payback to what he’d done to the hunter earlier.  Dean had woken up to his car replaced with the Oscar-Meier Wiener Wagon after all.  He hadn’t been stupid enough to actually hurt the car, just parked it in a lot across the street for Dean to find.

Gabriel looked down at the eager faces of the girls crowded around him and frowned, not sure how he was going to disentangle himself from this mess.  He had to think fast though if he wanted to keep up with Dean.  Human or not, but he could really hold his own when it came to pranks. 

After all, he had a revenge move to plan.

*****

By the time Sam and Castiel got home - Sam sporting a new tan and Castiel carrying more souvenires than anyone else the hunter had ever seen before - Gabriel was bald and Dean was covered in angry red spots from an allergic reaction to one of the archangel’s last pranks.

“April Fool’s was yesterday.  We gave you a whole week for this madness, but now its over and we both expect everything to be back to normal until next year, understood?”  Cas took only look at the wrecked hotel room, set his things down, and turned to Sam looking deadly serious.  “How about we get some cheeseburgers while these two straighten themselves up?”

“Sounds good.”

And with that, Sam and Castiel left them alone to fix their own messes.


End file.
